danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatable element
Creatable elements are elements in Powder Game, Powder Game 2, and Earth Editor that can be created through reactions. This means it is possible to create them from a blank screen without clicking on their buttons. By definition, all artificial elements are creatable. No natural elements are creatable on the update they were released, except elements that could be created using another element from the same update, such as sand and mud. Creatable natural elements Powder Game *Powder ver1.3 (fully creatable in ver3.0) ** Putting water on metal. ** Moving stone fast enough (by dragging, blowing wind, putting thunder on, etc.). ** Putting bomb on vine. ** Putting seawater on seed, metal, or vine. ** Spinning wheel on wood that was grown with seed and vine. ** Having a metal ball touch seawater. *Water ver1.7 ** Melting ice. ** Putting snow on anything, besides wood, fan, clone, vine, block, or wheel. ** Having cloud touch any solid, including block, except ice, clone, metal, glass, or laser. ** Having an ice ball touch magma or laser, turning it into a water ball, then having the water ball touch magma or acid. *Fire ver3.1 ** Lighting any flammable or combustible element except C-4 or fuse. ** Lighting fuse that absorbed oil or nitro. *Stone ver3.1 ** Putting water on magma. ** Moving glass fast enough (by dragging, hitting with a shock wave, putting thunder on, etc.). ** Having a magma ball touch seawater, turning it into a stone ball, then having the stone ball touch acid. *Spark ver7.7 ** Lighting fuse. ** Putting bomb on pump. ** Spinning a wheel over pump. ** Having a metal ball press against and roll across metal. *Gunpowder ver7.7 ** Putting water or seawater on fuse. ** Spinning a wheel over fuse. ** Having a water or seawater ball touch fuse. ** Having a fuse ball touch water or seawater. *Thunder ver8.3 ** Having cloud touch metal. * Metal ver8.8 ** Having magma ball touch water, turning it into a metal ball, then having the metal ball touch acid. Powder Game 2 exclusive *Sand ver2.3 **Lighting mud. **Hitting stone with a shock wave. **Dragging or hitting glass with a shock wave. **Having a fire, lava, or torch ball touch mud. **Having a mud ball touch a lighter element, turning it into a sand ball, then having the sand ball touch acid. *Mud ver2.3 **Putting water on sand. **Having a water ball touch sand. Earth Editor *Sand ver1.1 **Putting meteor on wall. **Shooting wall. *Water ver1.7 **Putting meteor, fire, or lava on ice. **Shooting ice. **Putting cloud on anything except clone, Black hole, and White hole. *Wall ver2.0 **Putting water on lava. **Putting bomb on meteor, lava, or oil. *Fire ver2.0 **Putting seed, wood, or oil on lava. *Cloud ver2.0 **Putting water on lava. *Ice ver2.3 **Putting bomb on water. Artificial elements Powder Game * Wood ver1.3 ** Putting seed on powder, sand, or vine. * Snow ver1.7 ** Blowing wind on ice. ** Spinning a wheel over ice. ** Putting thunder or bomb on ice. ** Having cloud touch ice. ** Player with ice attribute. ** Having an ice ball crash at high velocity against stone, metal, or block. * Steam ver1.8 ** Putting water on magma. ** Putting thunder or bomb on soapy. ** Lighting fuse that absorbed soapy. ** Blowing wind on soapy. ** Dragging soapy, then having the bubbles touch block. ** Player with soapy attribute, then having the bubbles touch block. ** Having a magma ball touch water. * Seawater ver6.1 ** Putting water on salt. ** Having a water ball touch salt, or vice versa, then having the seawater ball touch acid. See also *Natural element *Artificial element Category:Powder Game elements Category:Powder Game physics